Fevrier
How Fevrier joined the Tourney Originally from France, Février specializes in using firearms, such as submachine guns and shotguns, and also grenades. She fights in the frontlines, although she isn't good in close range combat. She also fears nothing, except for Enero when she is angry. In the events of A Shadow Falls, she joins the other Dolls in a counterattack on the Shadaloo base's assailants; she finds her adversary Birdie ugly and, disgusted by his appearance, relentlessly barrages him with insults and bullets but, thanks to Birdie's chains around his arms, he remains unfazed as their fight begins. Février loses her fight horribly and throws one last insult at Birdie before dropping unconscious. Even after the war with Shadaloo is over, Neo Shadaloo programs Bison's Dolls including Fevrier to seek out strong warriors for the new Shadaloo organization. Fevrier is assigned to "collect" Cabba. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Fevrier holds one of her sub-machine guns close to her breasts. After the announcer calls her name Fevrier shoots two sub-machine guns in a v-formation as the camera zooms saying "Now die, you fat pig!" Special Moves Machine-Gun Shot (Neutral) Fevrier sprays some bullets out of her sub-machine gun at her opponent. Spiral Bullet (Side) Fevrier lunges forward while wildly swinging her fists. Bazooka Spike (Up) Fevrier jumps into the air with an upward kick then a pistol shot. Axle Shooter (Down) Fevrier hops while spinning, then shoots two pistols each at the opponent. Psycho Shootout (Hyper Smash) Fevrier readies her machine guns saying "Au revior!" and dances forward while wildly shooting her machine guns in all directions. After 10 steps, she throws two grenades. Killer Vulture Rain (Final Smash) Fevrier spins into the air while also raining bundles of grenades down. She then finishes by shooting an RPD machine gun on her opponent 20 times. Victory Animations #Fevrier shoots her guns forward and says "Eat lead, enemies of Shadaloo!" #Fevrier shoots a heavy machine gun at two enemy soldiers, then holds her left arm up and her right arm bended saying "Let's meet again, in enfer." #Fevrier juggles some grenades and catches them. She then says "Do clean up my ammo." On-Screen Appearance Fevrier rolls to her point and says "Hmph! Then what's that chain, you big fat sack of merde?!!" Trivia *Fevrier's rival is a Universe 6 Saiyan and a member of the Sadala Defense Forces, Cabba. *Fevrier shares her English voice actress with Shana Kuroda, the Pikmin, Lucy Heartfilia, Li Xiangfei, Yuuki Asuna, Sailor Venus and Kazari Uiharu. *Fevrier shares her Japanese voice actress with Sandy Cheeks. *Fevrier shares her French voice actress with Sabrina Spellman, Bisca Connell, Zeno Bell of the Zeno and Dufort pair, Linkle, Sindel and Sherry Blendy. *Fevrier shares her German voice actress with Yoshi. *Fevrier shares her Arabic voice actress with Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Moon, Rose, Luxray, Pidgeot, Heracross, Sawk, Shadow, Jeane, Iris, Anya Amasova, Narancia Ghirga, Laura Matsuda, Ramlethal Valentine, Diego Marquez, Princess Jun, Ringo, Sombra, Astro Boy, Veronica Liones, Claudia Enfield, Nagisa Shiota, Hisako, Gracia, Lunamaria Hawke (in all her Mobile Suits), Zhenji, Talonflame, Ravio, Sucy Manbavaran, Casca, Shinoa Hiragi, Sarada Uchiha, Obito Uchiha and Meliodas. Category:Street Fighter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters